Crimson1's Dream Part Two
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: Crimson1 posted a contest based off a hot wincest dream she had that ended abruptly before the going got really good... *cough* This is my continuation of that...


**Crimson's Dream Contest**

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, and the recap was written by Crimson1

Summary: Part 2 to Crimson1's dream

Warning: Wincest, NC-17, Was listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails while writing this if that gives you a clue.

***

About the time Dean thought better of the situation and was going to tell Jumbo to get the fuck off already, Sam finally moved. But it was only a little, a slight shift like he had meant to get up but changed his mind. His face remained down by Dean's neck, his lips pretty much on the skin anyway, so Dean almost didn't notice when Sam first pressed them a little more firmly.

A shudder ran through Dean's body, surprising him at the feel of the light, tingly sensation caused by Sam's lips pressing just a little harder to his sweat-dampened skin. Dean's brain caught up pretty quickly after that.

"Sammy…?" Dean couldn't really speak what with Sam being all over him and all, Dean himself being not so lucid anyway, and oh yeah, seeing as how he was still bleeding out of his fucking torn up shoulder.

Sam didn't reply though, just breathed a little more deeply, breathed hot against the skin all down Dean's neck, and pressed his lips to Dean again.

Like before, Dean shuddered, feeling those tingles go straight to his groin, and that was weird, not to mention a whole lot of wrong, but all he could do was give another hushed, "Sammy…"

Sam breathed deep and hot almost like a hush, like he was trying to quiet Dean as he moved slowly along the tender skin beneath Dean's chin, planting little…kisses. Fuck, they weren't just presses of lips, harmless and accidental, they were god damn kisses, and that was about five thousand miles away from being okay.

But Dean didn't move, didn't try to push Sam away, didn't even protest really. His eyes were open but the ceiling above was a blur, Sam still comfortably heavy atop him as he continued to graze Dean's skin with 'testing the waters', tingly kisses all along his neck. Dean shuddered with every one, breathing out, "Sammy," several more times, each successive exhale more like a gasp than an actual word.

"Dean…"

***

"Dean… Please, I…"

Sam trailed off, but the unspoken words were there hovering between them.

_I could have lost you… I need to… feel you, touch you, taste you… need to know that we are alive… _

Dean instinctively knew those were the words on Sam's mind, because they were on his.

There was a dream like quality to Sam's lips as they ghosted down Dean's neck, nuzzling the tender flesh where neck met shoulder. Dean let out a soft sigh, a sign that he wasn't going to fight Sam. Not when he was so tired from fighting with himself… not to mention the harpy.

Sam brought a hand between them to tentatively rest on Dean's thigh, still gently nuzzling the skin at Dean's neck. Dean tensed for a moment before relaxing under the touch, he trusted Sam with more than his life.

The hand on his thigh started rubbing in soothing circles, grazing gently against his increasingly aching arousal. It was so fucked up that his brother was making him hard, but not surprising since they were already fucked up on so many levels.

Sam leaned up to look Dean in the eye, hazel staring down into green, and then the softly caressing hand moved a fraction of inch to its left.

Dean groaned, throwing his head back with the pleasure of Sam's hand touching him through his jeans. Sam eyes were intense with need and heat as he slowly lowered his head closer to Dean's, there lips touching softly for the first time.

Sam's breath intermingled with his as they gently explored the feel and taste of each other. In that moment, the rest of the world fell away. Sam nibbled and coaxed Dean's mouth open, before moving his tongue inside to playfully rub against Dean's. Dean made a sound in the back of throat resembling a needy mewl, which he would later deny.

Dean pushed up into Sam to get closer to him, sucking gently on the tongue in his mouth, imitating darker desires he had on his mind no doubt caused by the teasing hand on his groin. Sam made some delicious sounds of his own as he too pressed his body closer to Dean, pressing his own hard arousal into Dean's thigh.

Dean couldn't get enough of the taste of Sam's lips, the feel of how soft and hot he was… a nice contrast to the harsh desperate rubbing of Sam's hand on his crotch.

Dean finally couldn't take it any longer and threw back his head with a harsh gasp for air as he thrust up hard to meet the pressure and heat of Sam's hand.

Sam moved once more to Dean's neck and started biting leaving small claiming bruises up his neck; meanwhile shifting his hips so that they hovered directly over Dean's and proceeded to grind down.

"Nnngh!"

Dean bit at his lip as the pleasurable feelings edged with pain made him its bitch. Dean helplessly thrust up against Sam's dick, rubbing against each other through the rough cloth of their jeans. Sam's movements were frantic in his desire for release as he pushed down and forward into Dean.

"Sam!" Dean gasped.

Sam's face was contorted with his own need riding him, his muscles straining and hot with pleasure. Dean let out a loud moan at a sharp bite from Sam along his neck, hard enough to draw blood. The sound traveled through Sam making him tremble on the edge of orgasm.

"Dean… please!" Sam managed to gasp out, sweat trickling down his face, his damp shirt molded to his chest.

"Going to cum Sammy? Do it… want to feel you… need to feel you…"

Sam gritted his teeth as he thrust down harder and faster against Dean, almost…

Dean leaned up and clamped his teeth onto the sensitive skin of Sam's neck.

Sam groaned as his orgasm crashed through him. He pumped his hips, riding out the heady feeling as his jeans grew damp and molded firmly to his contours. He slumped down onto Dean as waves of exhaustion and satisfaction swept through him.

Dean grunted, "Bitch… would you mind getting off, you're not exactly as light as a feather."

Sam chuckled, as he moved to the side. His happy expression melted into concern as he noticed the pool of blood Dean was lying in.

"Oh my god, Dean, why didn't you say something sooner… we need to treat your shoulder, you're loosing a lot of blood!"

Dean leered, his face a little pale. "We were kinda busy before, didn't want to interrupt… besides it can wait, I still have blood where it matters." Dean gestured to his prominent arousal still trapped in his jeans.

Sam laughed helplessly, Dean must not be too hurt if he can still think with his dick first.

"Then let me take care of that and then I'll take care of you..." Sam smiled.

Dean rolled his hips urgently, still riding the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Sounds good Sammy."

Sam leaned down to claim Dean's lips in an intense kiss as he undid Dean's jeans. Dean helped Sam peel the damp and blood spotted jeans down his hips before jerking shamelessly into Sam's touch.

Sam looked down as the sight his brother made. Dean looked like a fallen warrior; his hard body panting and stained with sweat, dirt, and blood. Dean wore the look well. His soft pink dick stood up proudly from where it lay uncovered by the jeans.

Commando… very nice.

Sam moved down Dean's body so he was now leaning over Dean's hard dick… noticing that Dean had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Sam… if all your going to do is stare at it, I have better things I could be doing with my time…" Dean whined.

Sam rolled his eyes, before taking the head of Dean's dick into his mouth. Dean gasped, his eyes closing in intense pleasure. Heh heh, so there was a way to shut Dean up.

Sam sucked gently, letting his tongue swirl about the head before tickling at the slit.

Dean groaned louder in appreciation. Wanting to get Dean off quickly so he could get him out of here and his shoulder treated sooner, Sam started a harsh fast pace with his mouth while firmly pumping the rest of Dean's shaft with his fist. Dean thrust up helplessly, his hips wreathing with the sensations running through him.

Sam took Dean's balls into his other hand and fondled them gently. Dean's head thrashed side to side, nonsensical words spilling from his panting mouth.

Dean gripped Sam's hair with his good hand, trying to make Sam go faster.

"Sammy… oh god… you do that so well… uhnn… please…almost… I'm gonna…"

Sam hummed at the taste of Dean's need, feeling his own pleasure burn through his veins at getting to see and feel Dean like this.

Dean's hips arched off the ground with a scream, pumping his release into Sam's mouth.

Sam swallowed the flood of Dean's cum down, committing the moment to detailed memory. Dean slumped back to the floor, his limbs limp and relaxed, with a goofy smile on his face. Sam carefully pulled his jeans back up, before moving to lie beside him, breathing him in once more.

"Sammy… I've been thinking…" Dean spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Sam snorted.

"Shuddup. After we shower… cause we are so taking a shower first thing when we get back to the motel… and of course, you fix up my shoulder…"

"Are you going somewhere with this Dean?" Sam interrupted.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back with a smile.

Dean returned the smile lazily, "I think we should go on vacation… preferably someplace away from crazy people and harpies… just the two of us. What do you think?"

Sam swallowed. "…I think I'd like that Dean."

The End.

***

A/N: So how'd I do? Would you like to beta this? That was fun… can I post this on my account? Heh heh, if I win the contest I already have a really good request in mind if you're up to the challenge. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for challenging me! =c)


End file.
